dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kali
Kali is the Hindu Goddess of Time, Creation, Destruction, and Power and the eldest child of Shiva and Parvati. She is the leader of Team Kalpa during the Azazel Cup and the leader of Shiva's Army in his upcoming war with Indra. Among the Hindu Pantheon, she is more feared than her father for her hidden sadistic nature and her destructive power, which has been compared time and time again to Shiva's. She is the most powerful opponent Eden Squad shall face in the tournament and one of the semi-finalist teams. History Kali was born the firstborn from the union of Shiva and Parvati and deemed to be an extremely powerful Goddess at birth. She is worshipped as one of Parvati's aspects. Since ancient times, Kali was worshipped as one of the Mahavidyas, ten goddesses who all served under the Goddess of Beauty and Power, Parvati, or as she was known as the time as Adi Parashakti. At some point, the Vedic Elder God of Preservation Vishnu became under attack by the demons, Madhu and Kaitabha. Kali was summoned to defeat the two and it was there where her lust for battle was ignited. Ruthlessly slaughtering the Gods who she had been led to believe as evil for attempting to destroy an Elder, Kali became known across the world as the Destroyer of Evil and the Purifier. Years later with the advent and eventual fall of Humanity, her fellow deities from other Pantheons became annoyed with humanity for not worshipping them. The Gods met and discussed back and forth until Gaia, daughter of Chaos and Second Generation Elder God, proposed to "wash the planet clean." Horrified by her implications, Kali, alongside Vishnu and Shiva, openly objected, begging to find another way. However, the vote was not in their favor as members of their own pantheon including Indra and Agni sided with Gaia's plan. When the burden of destroying humanity fell onto their creator, Yahweh, she, alongside the other deities who objected, met with Him. Yahweh proposed that they all return to their followers and warn them of the coming disaster. Following Vishnu, who took the form of a fish, Matsya, they were able to save the Saptarishi, or Seven Sages. After this, Kali openly despised Indra and Agni, holding a grudge against the King of the Devas that would last to this day. Appearance Kali is an extremely beautiful Goddess. Inheriting her mother's beauty, Kali has slightly tanned but fair skin with dull violet eyes and light violet-blue hair. Her stature is quite short compared to other deities in Hindu Myth much like her father, preferring to appear in a height similar to that of someone in middle school. Quite possibly as a result of Great Britain's occupation of India until 1947, Kali loves clothing with a gothic lolita style. Though other times, she wears a pure black Anarkali dress with extremely wide sleeves that cover her arms. Personality In contrast to the persona she is worshipped for, Kali is not the ruthless Goddess that everyone fears her for. She is polite and is described to have a composure that is as "indestructible as the Dragon Gods themselves." In other words, it would take much incite her wrath. She is kind to her fellow Gods and the various warriors who have prayed to her name. Ganesha refers to her as loving like their mother yet hard-lined like their father. Underneath, Kali hides her persona of a battle-hungry Goddess. Due to her constant exposure to battle in the past starting with the assault of Madhu and Kaitabha, Kali lives for battle. She thirsts it, constantly complaining to her father for the presence of peace in the world as it gives her a lack of a good fight. Kali fights all of her battles with a carefree and maniacal grin on her face, often descending into fits of psychotic laughter which serve to unnerve her opponents of the Goddess before them. When Indra declared war on her father, Kali took this opportunity and begged Shiva to serve as his general. After her father accepted, Kali's imposing presence and thirst for battle began to manifest itself more and more to the point that she began skirmishes with Indra's forces, all the while laughing as she utterly defeated them in combat. Kali despises those who do not attempt to fight back, even if they know that she will win, often calling them cowards and the lowest of the low. As the destroyer of evil, Kali has a strong sense of justice. She despises all forms of evil and has a sense akin to that of a God of Justice. Despite her battle-hungry tendencies, her stance on justice still remains as she tries not to resort to senseless slaughter if she doesn't need to, openly showing disgust at those who kills other sentient beings for the sake of killing, believing it to be one of the essences of evil. As a result, mass killing done outside of war is one of the things she despises most. A perfect example of this was thousands of years ago when Gaea and Ahriman led a vote to wipe out the young humanity with a flood. She immediately sided with her parents and their friend and his daughter, who advocated for Humanity's survival. As a result, she despises Indra and several other Hindu Deities to this day for voting in favor of Humanity's destruction. In addition to her views on killing, Kali is selfless, never thinking for herself and putting the pantheon before herself. She holds the pantheon's safety as one of her top priorities as the child of two Elder Gods. Powers and Abilities Kali is an immensely powerful deity, surpassing both Sirzechs and Ajuka in power. In the Global Power Scale, Kali is classified as an AA-Rank Deity Class Being, making her a match for the Chief Gods. Her power is feared across the entire world, and in some ways, her strength is more revered than that of Amaterasu and her mother, Parvati. Immense Strength: Possessing strength outclassing Satan Class Devils and even Super Devils, Kali is regarded by some to be more powerful than the Goddess of the Universe, Amaterasu, and the true heir to Parvati's power. The manifestation of her very aura caused the entirety of Gehenna to shake as well as produce an immense pressure on her foes. She destroyed the two demons Madhu and Kaitabha utterly with Vishnu describing it as a one-sided slaughter. She purportedly possesses enough power to split Brahmaloka, which is the size of the Crab Nebula, in half. Immense Durability: Kali is extremely durable. Telekinesis: Kali can move and influence matter with her mind. In addition, she can create telekinetic barriers as well as fire off "telekinetic bullets" that are capable of inflicting massive damage on her foes. Kali can also reflect the attacks of her enemies back at them by raising her hand. Elemental Manipulation: Kali can control fire as it is a symbol of the burning of evil as well as water and lightning, which enforces the authority of the divine. She is capable of burning an large portion of the Earth. Hakai-Ergokinesis: As the Goddess of Destruction, Kali is capable of manipulating the destructive energies of the Universe. Her power is said to be comparable to other beings capable of manipulating destruction. Kali's energy spheres are pure white and can be shaped into whatever she desires it to be. It is said that a single blast from Kali is said to destroy other beings at a macro-quantic scale, destroying quarks and their component parts. She can also focus the blast so that it only affects her targets and no one else. Chronokinesis: Kali can control time, being able to stop and start it. She is also capable of nullifying the effects of Aeon Balor. *'Chronal Perception': Kali can see multiple futures but she cannot determine which one is the most likely. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Kali is an expert combatant, having skill surpassing both Issei and Mitsuki, who themselves are extremely powerful fighters. She can fight them both at the same time even while they're being supported by Tohka with magical attacks. Her skill is respected among the Hindu Pantheon as even Durga, the Goddess of War, would not dare challenge her to one on one combat. Weapons Master: Kali can wield the trishula and the scimitar with the skill of a master, possessing millenia of experience. Invulnerability: Like other supernatural beings, Kali is immune to all mundane weaponry, poisons and diseases. Weapons of Gods as well as supernatural poisons is another matter. Immortality: As a Goddess, Kali has lived for thousands of years and possesses an indefinite lifespan. Flight: Kali is capable of flight. Trivia *Kali's appearance is based on Bernkastel from Umineko no Naku Noro Ni. *The real Kali in Hinduism is the ultimate form of Shakti, the primordial cosmic energy and the divine force that moves all throughout the universe. *In Hinduism, Kali is also an aspect of the Goddess Parvati who is the mother of Ganesh. Part of the reason that she is Parvati's daughter. *Kali's team is called Team Kalpa. A Kalpa is a cycle in Hindu Cosmology that describes the destruction and rebirth of the world. *Kali's theme is A Fearsome Foe from Dragon Ball Super. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas